


Popular Guy Falls For The Nerdy Girl

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: 25 Days of Tropes [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, High School, popular guy falls for the nerdy girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Based off the prompt "popular guy falls for the nerdy girl".
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, reader x sam - Relationship
Series: 25 Days of Tropes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594564
Kudos: 32





	Popular Guy Falls For The Nerdy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr of the same name on January 2nd, 2020.

Charlie was in the middle of telling you about what had happened with the weird guy who’d been trying to hit on her in her technology class when she suddenly stopped. Smiling to yourself, you glanced over at her before going back to trying to find your earbuds at the bottom of your backpack.

“What? You forget what happened?” you teased. 

“Apparently,” someone who was definitely not Charlie replied. “I was really hoping to find out what happened.”

You jumped in surprise and looked up to find Sam Winchester standing on the other side of you. 

“Sorry, I thought you knew I was here. I would’ve said something earlier if I’d known,” he said, smiling sheepishly.

_What’s he doing here?_

“No, it’s okay…” you said, glancing around. “Did you need something?”

Sam frowned a little, looking around when you did. “I wanted to talk about the project for APUSH?”

You pressed your lips together and nodded tightly. Closing your locker, you slung your bag over your shoulder and looked back at Charlie.

“Tell me later, okay? I’ve gotta go figure out this project,” you told her.

“You didn’t tell me you were partnered with Sam Winchester!” she hissed. “Why didn’t he pick someone else to work with? Isn’t his girlfriend in your class?”

Sighing, you shrugged and glanced back at Sam. “I didn’t think it was important. Now go, I’ll catch up with you after school.”

Charlie gave Sam a long look over your shoulder before leaving, and you held back another sigh before turning back around.

“So… You wanna work in the library?” he asked, shifting a little.

“You heard everything she said, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Sam winced. “For what it’s worth, Jo’s not my girlfriend. We just grew up together.”

“Didn’t you guys go to homecoming together?” you asked.

“No, that was Jessica. She was— We’re not together anymore.” Sam cleared his throat and gave you a tight smile. “Library?”

You nodded and let Sam lead the way. It seemed like everyone you passed said ‘hi’ to him. A few smiled at you as well, so you smiled back, unsure of what to do. You didn’t have a ton of friends at this school besides Charlie—you’d only been going here for a year.

After you and Sam had found a table, he pulled out his phone and held it out to you. “We should exchange numbers so that we can talk about it after school or figure out times to work on it.”

“So why aren’t you working with Jo?” you asked, taking the phone and handing him your own.

Sam paused, staring at you. “Do you not want to work with me or something, Y/N?”

“That’s not what I meant,” you sighed. Rubbing a hand over your face, you looked back at him, his phone still in your hand. “I’m just trying to figure out why you’re not partners with Jo if you’re such good friends. You and I have never even had a conversation before.”

Shrugging, Sam finished typing in his number and slid your phone back across the table. You did the same, slipping it into your back pocket. 

“I don’t know. You seemed like a nice person and I don’t know you that well. This seemed like a good reason to get to talk to you?” he said.

You gawked a little at that but quickly tried to cover it up. Sam wanted to talk to you? You were nobody here, just some girl in AP classes and the honor society. 

“So,” Sam said, pulling a notebook from his backpack, “you wanna pick a topic? I was thinking we could do it on The New Deal. I talked to a bunch of other people and no one said they were doing it.”

He looked up at you, notebook open and pen in hand. Quickly, you scrambled to get your own stuff out, your mind still trying to piece together the puzzle that was Sam Winchester.

“Yeah. Yeah, uh, The New Deal.”

Sam frowned. “You okay? We could work another time if you want…”

“I’m fine, Sam. Let’s just work on this project, okay?”

* * *

Charlie was in the middle of telling you about what had happened with the weird guy who was _still_ trying to hit on her in her technology class when she suddenly stopped. Smiling to yourself, you glanced over at her before going back to trying to find your earbuds at the bottom of your backpack.

“Hey, Sam,” you said, not looking away from what you were doing. 

A hand pushed the door of your locker out of the way and Sam appeared on your other side, grinning.

“Hey, cutie.”

You rolled your eyes, but you couldn’t deny the fact that his compliments always made you feel giddy. “What did we say about the nicknames at school?” you asked.

“I’ll leave you two alone. See you after physics, Y/N!” Charlie called, already walking away.

After giving her a quick wave, you turned to look at Sam, who was already staring at you. “What?”

“Nothing,” he answered, still grinning. “Just think you’re cute.”

You groaned and tried to hide your smile as you grabbed your water bottle, shooing him away from your locker door so you could close it. “You’re being shmoopy again, Sam.”

Sam laughed and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you a little more into his side as the two of you walked to your class. Some of his friends waved as you passed and you waved back, smiling.

“Did you really just use the word _shmoop?”_ Sam asked, tilting his head to smile at you.

“Shut up,” you laughed. You gave him a little shove and he smiled even wider. “Stop it!”

“Do you not like me complimenting you? I’ll stop if you really want me to. Scout’s honor.” 

Blushing slightly, you shook your head. “You’ve never been a Boy Scout, Sam.”

“Well, Dean was. It counts.” Sam stopped walking and pulled you into an empty space in front of the debate team’s trophy case. “Seriously, though. Do you want me to stop?”

“Sam, no, it’s okay. I promise. I just… I’m not used to it, you know?” You looped your arms around Sam’s neck, letting him pull you into his arms. “I promise I’m okay.”

He smiled and leaned down to peck you on the lips. “Okay,” he said, his voice quiet despite the noise in the hallway. “Think we should get to class?”’

“As fun as this is… We’ve got a test today,” you told him, smiling softly when he slipped his hands into the back pockets of your jeans. “Sam, c’mon. We gotta go.”

He let out a little groan, then pulled away a second later. “Alright, alright. Time for class, but only because I know that we’ll get to spend less time studying for the next test if we do well on this one.”

“That’s not how this works,” you laughed. Stepping away, you took his hand and led him down the hall. “But maybe I’ll make an exception for you.”


End file.
